Malazan Wiki:Dramatis Personae
Each book has a Dramatis Personae (DP) page on this Wiki, found by adding /Dramatis Personae to the name of the book. On that page you will find two types of DPs. The one visible by default is the DP as it appears in a specific edition of the book. For an extended DP compiled by our editors, click on the tab which says 'Complete A-Z'. See Gardens of the Moon/Dramatis Personae for an example. The aim of those extended DPs is to list all characters, including unnamed ones as well as those that are only mentioned. All entries will eventually be referenced to the chapter they appear in. Check out which DPs have been completed so far here About extended Dramatis Personae (DPs) Unlike the original DP, the extended versions are sorted alphabetically. There is also a project ongoing to mark characters whose pages have passed a spoiler friendly lay-out vetting with: Adding characters All characters which are not included in the original DP in the book are listed in italics. *Named characters Add the characters name in its correct alphabetical location. Put the name in link brackets and if it is not included in the original DP, italicize it. Add a very short identifying bit of description, avoiding spoilers (see Gardens of the Moon/Dramatis Personae for examples) *Unnamed characters Characters which appear in the books but are not uniquely named or not specifically identified are given a descriptive name and added using the formula [ [ unnamed characters#In Book Title|given name] ] and again put in italics. The characters are then listed on the Unnamed characters page within the relevant book section. If an unnamed character is likely to be linked to several pages and there is a reasonable amount of information it would be better to create an individual page for that character (see Paran's father for example). Please read the instructions on the 'Unnamed Characters' page for more information. References Chapter references are given for the first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (mentioned only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some characters are referenced for both. Initial DP page set-up *Insert chapter box template { {chapter xx} } if one already exists for the book. Copy the tabber format across from one of the existing DP pages. Insert original DP under the first tab, adding your source. For the extended DP *Insert { {Dramatis Personae} } template under second tab if not already copied with format. *Copy the original DP from the book into a word doc. Move any titles to follow names. Where needed add any header info to characters (for example if soldiers are listed under a header of 14th army than you need to add 14th army to each of them) then delete headers. *Sort DP alphabetically then copy and paste under the previously mentioned { {Dramatis Personae} } template. *Create alphabetical headers. *Now implement bolding, italics etc. as per DP template information. *Publish *The extended DP is now ready to have new names and refs added as per instructions on the page. Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Policy